CRASH CHAPTER 2
by Yasha Kuran
Summary: A NEW STORY. NOT CONNECTED TO MY OLD ONE.


CRASH!

 **Okay... I'm new to fanfiction here. Sorry that I forgot to include reviews in my previous story. Feel free to do them. This chap is independent of the previous one .I repeat THIS IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. If I get constructive criticism within two weeks, i'll upload the next part.**

The blue haired demon was having a bad day.

Twelfth in ranking, the viscount of hell sighed wearily into his porridge, watching the lives of human boys around him. How they could smile after eating such items was still a mystery to him.

'Morning.' Said the crisp voice of Jacob house's second prefect, William twining. He was also, more importantly in sytry's case, the elector of hell.

William was having rubbery toast and butter. His eyes had dark rings around them, along with a not-so-subtle red mark below his ear. It was mostly invisible, but sytry could see it clearly. A hickey had been strategically placed where the bearer would be ignorant to its presence, but other sharks hoping to court him would get the message. _Mine._

'Where's Dantalion?' sytry asked. He couldn't imagine William walking without his partner glued at the hip. Dantalion saw danger in every step William took, and stayed by his boyfriend's (sytry had an inkling William was adverse to the term _lover)_ side, only leaving him alone when the smaller male threatened to cut off their relationship.

Wrong question. William's eyebrows knitted together. "why would I care?' he said in forced hostility. 'That damned demon can go wherever he likes! It's his fault my grades dropped anyway!' he huffed.

Sytry spied a tall silhouette by the door. The silhouette had an apologetic expression and appeared to be afraid to take the step to enter the room. _Dantalion._

Sytry sighed. It was often the pair fought, sytry and Giles had taken turns in betting how long they took make up, but this would be bad. Never before had they fought when it came to William's academic brilliance.

Sytry leaned into William's ear and heard the jealous _screech_ of nails scraping harshly on the door. He had to make this quick. 'I have an idea' he said.

Dantalion had an uncomfortable case of nerves. They scratched around his stomach like tiny fish bones, preventing him from apologising to the blond boy. He truly was sorry; Dantalion did not expect this to happen. He had envisioned every bad scenario that could happen in his relationship with William, but not this.

William had his tests coming up, and Dantalion had joined him to help himself to the boy's presence. He became so distracted in noticing how his lover gleamed in the sunlight, his soft lips soundlessly memorizing, his thin fingers turning the page. And finally, his peridot eyes blinking in doubt sometimes.

William noticed it too, but didn't show it out. This went on for a while, until William felt thirsty, got up to grab a drink, tripped over dantalion's foot nearby and fell on top of the stunned demon.

Dantalion's hands circled around the boy's waist instantly, and William's face was buried in his neck. His breathing was uneven, and everything was fine until his eyes met the dantalion's.

 _Their lips met in a slow symphony, wanting yet gentle, passionate and long as William moaned into his lover's mouth in impatience. Dantalion nibbled kisses on William's lips, ignoring the little noises his lover made. His tongue traced patterns on William's slender neck, tasting the unblemished flesh that mapped itself out. His teeth suckled on William's collarbone, nipping its way down. Dantalion stopped there to take back William's lips within his. He entwined his lover's tongue with his own, not oblivious to William moving his hips in pace with dantalion's. Their hands began roaming, needily groping the other. Their legs captured each other; William's folded around his thighs._

The entire night passed with very little studying with _books._

'An A-?!' said a shocked William.

His professor looked slightly disgusted at the interrogation. 'Twining, you translated three sentences incorrectly. In what way does 'erection of buildings is expensive' appear to you as 'erections are painful when left unattended?'

William blushed a shade of red that could put a tomato to shame.

'Don't see me anymore' were his first words to the ruby eyes demon.

Dantalion's shock couldn't be described in words.


End file.
